The Unexamined Life
by Beautifully Tragic Ozian
Summary: Written by me and my friend Zoe, this story follows the main characters in Wicked as they go through Shiz University. Fiyeraba and a little Gloq.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and My friend, Zoe have been working on this story for quite some time and have decided to share it with you all on fanfiction. The end is not yet written though a considerable amount of the story is. **

**Sorry for the slow updates with my other story 'not everything makes sense' I've been really busy and haven't had time to write the next chapter. I'll try and update soon :) **

**Disclaimer: No wicked is not mine and sadly it never will be!**

_When it all began!_

Shiz was a grand place, only the finest and smartest student could attend. This of course did not apply to the rich. They could buy their way in with ease. All of the new students arrived on time except the fashionably late Miss Galinda upland (of the upper uplands). They gathered in the extravagant main hall of Shiz university, awaiting orders from the masculine Madame Morrible otherwise known as horrible Morrible.

All was quiet as Madame Morrible entered the room. She perched herself at the grand piano at the front of the room as everyone fumbled around for seats. With her long elegant white dress flowing over the stool she placed her bony white fingers upon the keys of the piano and began to play a low pitched, deafening tune to settle the students.

"Welcome my dears to Shiz University! We will help you reach your wildest dreams of knowledge... but only if you work as you should!" she boomed.

Suddenly the giant wooden doors at the back of the room flung open, and there stood the noble trouble maker, with all his blue diamond skin in all its glory as he casually stepped forward with his arms still raised from pushing the doors open, and he boasted: "I'm here everyone so you can stop your worrying" and with a charming lopsided smile he glanced to the side of the room where Miss Elphaba Thropp was sitting. With a disgusted look upon her face she quickly broke the eye contact but not before noticing how his deep blue eyes shone with mischief. Prince Fiyero was immediately inquisitive about this exotic looking girl he was drawn to. He found her vibrant emerald skin unusually attractive. Still smiling he turned over to the more upper class, Miss Galinda and her friends. The girls huddled together giggling and blushing fiercely.

"Take your seat master Fiyero! Or you'll soon be searching for another university!" Madame Morrible shouted angrily. Fiyero scanned the room and noticed there were two seats left, one next to Elphaba and one next to Galinda. Without a second thought he dragged his suitcases over to the seat next to the emerald skinned Elphaba.

"Hi I'm Fiyero, I saw you looking across the room at me" he said mischievously.

"Well, I was trying to look at the clock but your big head blocked my view!" she said dismissively.

"Now, now there's no need to make excuses" he whispered.

"I'll make excuses for some things but this isn't one of those things" she whispered so Madame Morrible wouldn't hear. They both continued to listen to Madame Morrible's speech however boring it may be.

"And now I will tell you about your rooms and who you will be sharing with" Madame Morrible screeched. The students shuffled in their seats with excitement as she read out the list of names and room numbers.

"Miss Galinda due to your ama's unfortunate incident you shall be paired with someone without an ama" she searched the list until she found someone to fit the criteria. There happened to be only one student left – Miss Elphaba Thropp.

"Miss Galinda Upper-upland and Miss Elphaba Thropp will be in room 124" she said.

"WHAT?!" shouted Elphaba and Galinda in unison. They glared at each other as they argued with Madame Morrible about the rooming arrangements. Though it was pointless in trying to change the stubborn old woman's mind, it did not make Galinda any less determined to state her opinions on this matter.

"The rooms are final there will be no switching of roommates and certainly no more bickering! Understood?" shouted Madame Morrible.

"Yes mam" said both Galinda and Elphaba whilst shying away still glaring at each other.

"Now go and make friends seen as you will be roommates for the whole semester. Unless a house happens to falls on one of your heads!"

"You can't do that" whined Galinda.

"Why not I am the head teacher I decide everything" boasted Madame Morrible.

"But, but she's G R E E N!" said Galinda

"I can spell you know you B L O N D E!"

"Yeah I can spell to!" she shouted "what does that spell" she whispered to Madame Morrible.

"Argh you girls will be the death of me" moaned Madame Morrible.

"No really what does it spell?" protested Galinda.

"It spells BLONDE" shouted Elphaba.

Then gromotek entered the room and handed Madame Morrible a cup of tea and went to give one to the two girls.

"No gromotek they were just leaving!" ordered Madame Morrible.

The two girls left with their suitcases and slammed the door on their exiting. They dragged their suitcases up to room 124 which was easy for Elphaba with her one small and compact black suitcase. But Galinda being Galinda had brought three big, bright pink suitcases. Elphaba unlocked the door and Galinda barged through.

"We better start getting along otherwise this semester will be hell." Elphaba said.

"Your right and now that we're kind of friends I'm going to make you my new project" Galinda understood.

"You really don't have to do that" Elphaba replied

"That's what makes me so nice. It will help you get Fiyero!" tempted Galinda.

"What? I don't like him he's a big headed freak" argued Elphaba

"Don't lie everyone knows you like him"

"I do not and I don't want to be your new project!" shouted Elphaba.

"Well you didn't have to be so mean about it" sobbed Galinda.

The two of them were silent while they unpacked. Galinda's side of the room was a heap of mess with clothes and matching accessories all over the place. In the corner a large pile of boxes tilted unsteadily. Whereas on Elphaba's side everything was in order, dresses in one pile and a variety of black coats hanging up with scarfs. Her shoes tucked away in a neat, tidy line, each of the same style and colour. Everything was put in its place and Elphaba sat on her bed making sure not to move anything. Then Galinda dived onto the bed sending a heap of clothes and accessories shooting up into the air and onto the floor with many other items. They sat in a awkward silence for only a short while.

"So Elphie, do you want to go and explore the gardens?" asked Galinda.

"Yes in a little while but for now I want to read." Elphaba answered


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short chapter :) **

_A walk in the park_

Galinda and Elphaba searched the garden for a couple of minutes before Galinda had to sit down and take off the unsuitable high heeled shoes she was wearing. Elphaba sat back and stared at the sky whilst listening to Galinda complain. Elphaba snapped back from her daydream when galinda offered to get them both a drink from a nearby stall. Elphaba let her get some drinks so she could get some peace and quiet for a short while. Then unexpectedly Fiyero fell to the ground after climbing over a wall to get to the bench where Elphaba was sitting alone.

"You startled me Master Fiyero" Elphaba said with a smile she would soon regret

"Pleace call me Fiyero i can't stand that formal stuff" He corrected "So... why are you here all by yourself."

"I'm not i'm here with..." She said before she was interrupted.

"I got you an orange juice because they didnt have any... OMG i didnt see you there Fiyero. Wait did i just interupt a special little moment between the two of you?" Said Galinda excitedly

"No Galinda, as hard as it may be for you please try to understand, we're just two friends having a casual conversation." She replied.

Fiyero smiled to himself at the thought of Elphaba calling him a friend.

"You dont have to lie I can keep a secret" Galinda said reassuringly "OOOOOH did i tell you about Milla and Kayto? Terli said she saw them... together... behind the wand shed... But dont tell a soul its a secret between friends!"

"Oh My Oz really!" said a passer by.

Galinda wandered off exposing more and more secrets unintentionally. Fiyero and Elphaba glanced a knowing look at each other whilst trying not to bust out in laughter.

"You'd better go now before Madame Morrible catches you in the girls garden." Suggested Elphaba.

"Yeah maybe your right" He said whilst approaching the wall.

"Why dont you use the gate?" Elphaba said when Fiyero was half way up the wall already.

"What gate..." Then came a loud bang as he hit the ground on the other side of the wall.

Elphaba chuckled to herself and said "you ok over there Fiyero?"

"Yeah i'm fine...." he said with his face still pressed into the ground deep enough to leave a print.

Galinda sat on the bench beside her newest friend and asked where Fiyero had gone whilst swinging her small but thin legs back and forth with a grin upon her face. Elphaba didnt answer so they both walked back to their dorm room in silence as the sun was setting over Oz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you're all enjoying the story so far :)**

_Late night Strolls and first lessons_

Elphaba woke with a start as she looked at the shiny metal clock on her bedside table, it read 3am exactly. She didn't feel like going back to sleep so she slipped into her long, black dressing gown and left the dorm room that she shared with Galinda.

Elphaba walked around the campus of Shiz University and enjoyed the feeling of finally being alone. She hummed a simple tune quietly to herself as she sat down on a bench near some classrooms.

"Pretty good voice you've got there, Elphaba" a voice called. Elphaba immediately stopped her humming and looked around her.

"Who's there?" She called

"How about you take a guess" The voice said flirtatiously.

"How about you stop messing me around and tell me who you are?" Elphaba said impatiently

"Ok Ok! It's just me, Fiyero" He said. Elphaba caught her breath as Fiyero sat down next to her on the old bench.

"Its nice to see you used the gate this time" She laughed.

"I know, It's much less painful" He replied.

She could see the glint of mischief in his eyes but there was something else there too that she couldn't quite grasp. She let her eyes wander to the Blue diamonds on his skin noticing how much more amazing they looked in the moonlight. She lifted her hand to touch one without thinking but suddenly realised what she was doing and pulled her hand back down towards her waist.

"Oh I-I'm sorry, I well I..." She stuttered whilst trying to explain her actions.

"Elphaba, its ok!" He Interrupted. Then he took her hand and placed it on one of the Sapphire blue diamonds on his face. "Touch, I don't mind!"

"I-I have to go" Elphaba whispered and then she turned to go. Fiyero caught her hand in his and whispered back "Goodnight Elphaba"

Then they parted. Fiyero was full of hope after the previous incidents; maybe, just maybe he did have a chance. Elphaba on the other hand scorned herself. How had Fiyero got her to let her guard down, she had never ever met anyone who could, not even her own sister. She pushed the thoughts out of her head as she opened the door to her dorm room and shortly after she fell asleep.

"ELPHIE ELPHIE!!! WAKE UP ELPHIE!!!" shouted a very pink and surprisingly happy Galinda bouncing around the room. It seemed that Galinda had overlooked last night's incidents and had decided to forgive and forget.

"Good you're awake! I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't in your bed! Elphie, I was imagining all sorts of hideoudeous things! I was so confusified! Where were you!?!?" Galinda cried

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk around the campus and I sort of... Bumped into someone. Oh and by the way Galinda thanks for waking me up so nicely!" Elphaba said as she rolled her eyes sarcastically

"OOOOOOH Elphie!" she squealed "you only know me; Nessa and Fiyero so that means you were with Fiyero!! OOOOOOH Elphie what happened?" Galinda squealed in delight

"Yes Galinda, I was with Fiyero... and... nothing happened we just... talked" Said Elphaba "Well, I better get ready for class"

"Elphie, you mean to tell me you went out for a walk at night with Fiyero and NOTHING happened! I don't believe you!" Galinda shouted as seriously as she could manage

"Seeing as you are so unwilling to let this go I'll tell you what very little happened. I was sitting on a bench and Fiyero just happened to be passing by and he came and sat with me. We talked for a little while and..." Elphaba paused as she wondered whether to tell her roommate the rest "well I... JUST LET IT GO GALINDA OK?"

Elphaba stormed out of the room as she picked up her books and supplies for the day. Then she bumped into Avaric and everything out of her bag spilled across the floor. Great she thought, I've been at Shiz for two days and I've already managed to come across an idiot like Avaric.

"Watch were your going, you stupid artichoke!" Shouted Avaric

"Oh like I haven't heard that before" Elphaba shouted as she rolled her eyes

"Ha looks like the artichoke is steamed!" teased Avaric

"Leave her alone Av, she didn't mean to bump into you!" Fiyero said as he helped Elphaba pick up her things.

"Thanks Fiyero" Mumbled Elphaba as she remembered the events of the night before.

"Hey, no problem! You have life sciences right? Well I'm in that class too so we can walk together" and with that they walked towards the building where the class was taking place. They took seats next to each other; they were just in time for the lesson to start.

"I am Doctor Dillamond and I will be taking you for life sciences and history for those of you in that class. Our first topic will be the great drought, so would everyone open their textbooks at page 35 and read from the 2nd paragraph"

The class started work on the textbooks and Doctor Dillamond sat down at his desk and carried on with some marking.

Doctor Dillamond was the only animal teacher at Shiz University and Elphaba already felt great admiration for her him. He knew what it felt like to be judged and teased on a daily basis.

Elphaba felt a small piece of paper being pushed towards her from Fiyero. He scowled at him but decided to read the note anyway.

_Hey Elphie (thought I'd use Galinda's little nickname for you!),_

_I enjoyed our little talk last night, I was wondering if you were doing anything after class. If not do you want to grab a bite to eat at the coffee shop, it's the least you could do after I helped you ___

_Fiyero x_

Elphaba smiled as she read the note but the smile was small enough for Fiyero or anyone else for that matter not to see.

_Hi Fiyero,_

_Please don't start calling me Elphie; it has to be the stupidest nickname in the history of all nicknames! If I say I'll go with you to get a coffee will you leave me alone so I can concentrate!?!? _

_Elphaba _

Fiyero read the note and shot a lopsided, confident smile in Elphaba's direction. He couldn't help but be pleased with himself! Elphaba rolled her eyes sarcastically and contemplated how cocky and utterly big headed Fiyero could be. However despite her best efforts Elphaba found she was quite excited.


	4. Chapter 4

_Excited roommates and new nicknames??_

The bell rang and all of the students were dismissed from their various classes. Elphaba and Fiyero packed up their books and began walking towards the coffee shop.

"So I was thinking about what you said in your note, about your nickname. I'm going to come up with a completely new and completely fantastic nickname for you. So how about elpha... or Fa... wait I've got it, Fae! Said Fiyero excitedly. Elphaba laughed as she thought about how much Fiyero had sounded like Galinda when he said that.

"Eeerm Fiyero, do you really think I need another annoying nickname! Isn't my appearance funny enough without having a weird nickname to go with it?!" She contemplated.

"Fae, there is nothing wrong with your appearance! Actually I happen to think you are rather beautiful" Fiyero gave Elphaba a coy grin as he opened the door to the coffee shop and Elphaba blushed as she sat down at the nearest table she could find.

"You know what Fiyero, theres no need to lie! And no matter how shallow and self centred you pretend to be..." Elphaba began.

"First of all Fae, I'm not lying! And secondly there is no pretence there I happen to be entirely shallow and totally self centred!" Fiyero laughed "Anyway Fae, what can I get you?"

"I'm quite capable of getting my own drink thanks and I'll pay!" she challenged.

"No you won't, I invited you so I'm paying" He smiled and called over the waitress, Elphaba knew she had been defeated.

Their drinks arrived and Fiyero payed the bill, much to Elphaba's annoyance.

"well, if you get to call me by a nickname then I'll have to think of one for you too that's just as annoying if not if not more." She searched her mind to come up with a nickname.

"Well, that's fine by me" he said.

"I've got it! Yero, from now on I'll call you Yero" Elphaba said mischievously. Fiyero noticed how her eyes glinted with wickedness and her emerald skin glowed with satisfaction so he simply sipped his drink and looked unfazed by this. A Few hours passed quickly and soon it was time to go back to Shiz.

"Come on Fae, I'll walk you back to your dorm." He called "Hey I'll race you!"

Elphaba was amused by how childish Fiyero was but despite herself she found that she was quickly running after Fiyero and they soon arrived at Elphaba's dorm room.

"Do you want to come inside for a bit" Elphaba questioned.

"Alright, if it's ok with you" Fiyero shrugged.

"Of course it's alright with me or I wouldn't have asked would I, you idiot" Elphaba laughed. She went to open the door with her key but before she could the door was flung open by Galinda.

"Elphaba Thropp were have you been, I've been so worried about you and...OOOOOH you're with Fiyero!! OOOOh come in come in and tell me what you've been up to... together! Oh isn't this exciting!" Galinda chirped.

Elphaba and Fiyero looked at each other with amused faces but decided to go inside anyway to try and calm down the bubble of pink excitement.

"Are you two... DATING... you make such a cute couple... I could make you matching outfits... and we could go to the cinema together.... share secrets and..." Galinda was soon cut off by Elphaba.

"Galinda CALM DOWN! No were not a couple just friends... right Fiyero?" Elphaba reassured.

"Yeah sure..." He said whilst looking at the ground. He really thought he was getting somewhere with Elphaba. Elphaba shot a puzzled look at him and Galinda decided it was time for Fiyero to go so she could speak with her new best friend alone.

"Sorry about this Yero, see you tomorrow?" Elphaba said.

"Yeah, shall we go out again after class on Wednesday?" he asked

"I guess..." She replied surprised that he wanted to go out again in 2 days time.

"Great see you tomorrow Fae" he smiled then began walking back to his dorm room. Maybe his dancing through life philosophy wasn't going to get him anywhere with Elphaba.

"OOOOOOh Elphie you two are perfect for each other! Now you just HAVE to let me give you a makeover for FIYEROOO" Cried Galinda in a sing-song voice. "You'll be popular, Elphie... But not quite as popular as MEEEEEEE!"

"Galinda... how many times... NOOOOO!" Elphaba retorted but as soon as Galinda made her puppy dog face she gave in to her room mates pleads and let Galinda give her a VERY small makeover.

"Oh and by the way Elphie, where did you two get those sweet nicknames for each other? Its so CUTEEEEE!" Galinda squealed but she got little reaction from Elphaba who just shugged looking doubtful about the whole thing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Locked in a closet?_

The next day Elphaba took her usual seat in life sciences and began to scribble notes down quickly as Dr Dillamond spoke. Fiyero was thinking about how he could get Elphaba's attention and decided to ask to borrow a pen.

"Pssst Fae, my pen ran out can I borrow one please?" He whispered whilst looking at Elphaba for a reaction. He didn't get an answer but she handed him a pen never taking her eyes off the front of the class.

Fiyero sighed in disappointment and began to tap the pen she has handed him on the desk tunefully but soon stopped as Elphaba finally tore her eyes from the front of the class to glare at him.

"Would you cut it out?" Elphaba said angrily "Some of us are actually interested in this class you know!"

Fiyero was surprised and a little hurt by the bitterness in her voice and she must have sensed this.

"Sorry for snapping at you Yero, I didn't get much sleep last night because of Galinda." She added hoping he wouldn't take offence.

"Its ok Fae, I was just trying to get your attention anyway" He chuckled in a childish manner as she rolled her eyes at him and turned to the front of the classroom to listen to Dr Dillamond.

Half an hour later Elphaba and Fiyero walked down the corridor at Shiz University to get to their next lesson – Maths. Neither of them where looking forward to this lesson but they knew it was required. Elphaba stopped at her small, red locker to get the homework she needed to hand in.

"Don't you need to get your homework Yero?" She asked as she fumbled around in her locker.

"No I didn't do it, homework is such a waste of time" He yawned and thought about if he could get away with having a nap in Maths.

"Whatever are we going to do with you!?!" Elphaba said sarcastically as she looked at two of Galinda's followers who were staring at her and Fiyero.

"What the hell are they loo...." Elphaba was cut off as the two followers pushed Fiyero and Elphaba into the closet that Elphaba's locker was near "What are you doing let us out this instant!"

The two Galinda followers giggled as they quickly locked the door to the closet and walked away.

"How are we going to get out of here!?! When I get my hands on those good for nothing, pink, prissys I swear I'll kill them!" Elphaba shouted as she folded her arms in the small space causing her to almost knock Fiyero over.

"Fae, calm down... I didn't much want to go to maths anyway!" He said as she seated himself on the floor patting the tiny space next to him for Elphaba to sit "besides I'd much rather be here!"

Elphaba accepted the invitation to sit beside him and sighed as she thought of the lesson she would miss, surely missing one lesson wouldn't her? Well, she didn't have much choice now as she knew no one would let them out for a long, long time.

"OW!" Elphaba cried as she hit her head on the shelf above her.

"You alright Fae?" Fiyero asked kindly.

"Yeah, its nothing" Elphaba said as she rubbed her head.

"Here let me take a look" He said with a grin as he rubbed her head with his hand.

"Yero! You're going to make my hair all messy!" She blushed as she pushed her hair back down into its normal place.

"OOOOh be careful I think Galinda is rubbing off on you Fae! Next you'll be doing her 'TOSS TOSS'" He said as he flicked his hair with his hands doing an impression of Galinda.

"Some how I don't think that would ever happen..." She said through her laughter "Where did you learn to do that so well?!? Been practicing have we Yero?"

"Oh yes and I just love wearing pink ball gowns too! They are so 'Ozmopolitain!" Fiyero joked in a Galinda like voice .

"Ok... it's frightening how much you sounded like Galinda then..." She chuckled "We've only been in this closet half an hour and you're already crazy... great!"

"Well, it beats going to lessons... right?" Fiyero thought out loud.

"Some of us do enjoy learning you know! You're just lucky I don't like maths otherwise there would be trouble... I'd use you as a battering ram to knock the door down." Elphaba said as she tried to keep a straight face "No not really... I wouldn't be able to lift you!"

"Well aren't I the lucky one then!" He mocked.

The two friends talked for a while until Elphaba fell asleep, tired from Galinda's antics the night before. Fiyero closely followed and drifted off to sleep in boredom.

Fiyero woke up confused. Where was he? How had he gotten here? Was he drunk again? All of these questions were answered as he looked down at Elphaba who was now leaning on his shoulder. Looking at his watch realising he had been in a closet with Elphaba for 3 hours now.

"Yero?" Elphaba mumbled as she stirred.

"Yes Fae?" He reassured.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked opening her eyes slightly realising she was leaning on him. Elphaba got up of the floor and stretched.

"Hmmm, about 3 hours now" He yawned.

"Someone has got to let us out of here soon..." She said hearing someone walk past "HELLO CAN SOMEONE PLEASE OPEN THIS DOOR?"

"Who's in there?" The passer by called mischievously.

"Elphaba Thropp and Fiyero Tiggular... Now open the door! We've been in here for 3 hours!" She reasoned quickly losing her temper.

"Unlucky Artichoke! No way am I letting you out of there!" Laughed the voice she now recognised as Avaric's menacingly "Enjoy your time in there with the vegetable, Tiggular... I know I wouldn't want to be you right now!"

"Don't listen to him Fae, You're ten times the person he'll ever be... Plus I'd rather be in here with you rather then him!" Shouted Fiyero angrily as he got up off the floor.

"Yeah she wishes! New nickname for your new 'Friend' hey Fiyero? Fae... pity it's a pretty nickname for an ugly person!" Avaric jeered as he walked away.

"It's not true Fae, really its not!" Fiyero consoled putting an arm around her. Elphaba flinched at his touch but didn't move she was silently hurt by his words but didn't show it... she wouldn't be seen as weak.

"Yeah and I'm Kumbrica!" Elphaba mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't put yourself down all the time, not everyone thinks the same way as Avaric... I know I don't!" Fiyero whispered in her ear.

"Fiyero is that you?" Asked a voice they recognised as Galinda's.

"Yeah, please could you let me and Elphaba out of this closet... We've been stuck in here for over 3 hours thanks to your stupid followers and Avaric!"

"Oh ok... Are you two ok?" Galinda asked as she flung the door open finding Fiyero with his arm still around Elphaba "Awwwwww, you two look so cute together!"

Elphaba shrugged off Fiyero and turned to Galinda.

"Galinda, how many times do I have to tell you... WE" She paused as she motioned towards herself and Fiyero ".FREINDS. Got it now?"

"Sssh Fae calm down" Fiyero said to Elphaba then turned to Galinda "I think she's a little stressed from being locked in a closet for so long!"

"Um, I can speak for myself... anyway I've got studying to do... Bye Yero" She waved as she walked away "Bye Galinda"

"Sorry for the rudeness of my little Elphie, Fiyero she is rather stress at the moment... It makes me so confusified!" Galinda commented.

"Hey no worried I'm used to it, it's what makes Elphaba, Elphaba I suppose!" Fiyero laughed as he wondered how Elphaba would react to being called Galinda's 'Little Elphie'.

"Yes it is! Its hard for her sometimes you know... so many people are so Hideodeously mean to Elphie... Because of her verdigre... But if they would just get to know her, she really is a great person!" Galinda added.

"Yeah, Avaric wasn't very nice to her today... I myself can't understand it" He contemplated "I think her skin is ... Exotic and unique"

"Awwwwww Fiyero, that's so nice of you to say that! Elphie would be Thrillified!" Galinda cooed.

"It was nothing, just the truth..." Fiyero said "Anyway Galinda I better get going... Bye"

"Byeeeeeeee, I can't wait to tell Elphie..." Galinda called as she skipped away.


	6. Chapter 6

_Truth or dare _

Elphaba and Galinda had chatted for most of the previous night; Galinda was relentless when she was in her 'gossipy' mood! Elphaba was surprised when she found that she was glad for classes to end so she could get some coffee to keep her awake. Galinda and some of her followers, Nessa, Boq and Avaric had invited themselves to Elphaba and Fiyero's coffee get together much to their disappointment. When they finally sat down it was getting late already.

"Hey everyone seeing as theres no one else here why don't we ditch the coffee and head down to the embankment to play some truth and dare" Avaric called out across the table "Unless anyone is too chicken to play" It was clear that this jibe was meant for Elphaba so she took it upon herself to say they would.

The small group walked along the streets until they came across the embankment. They all sat in a circle and Fiyero managed to grab a seat next to Elphaba in case anything got out of hand he could be there for her (of course she didn't know this). Then they began to play.

First up it was Galinda and she chose truth much to Avaric's disappointment.

"Ok, Galinda... Have you ever worn a black dress?" Shen-shen asked

Galinda giggled and answered with an outraged "NOOOOO way not ever!"

The rest of the group humoured their girliness and went to the next person which just happened to be Elphaba.

"Ha this will be fun... not... I bet the stupid artichoke will pick truth because she's not brave enough!!" Avaric mocked

"Av, do you want me to punch you? Leave her alone!" Fiyero warned

"OOOOh looks like Fiyero has a crush!" Avric teased. Fiyero tried to get up to challenge Avric to a fight but Elphaba stopped him and said

"It's ok Yero, don't let him get to you... he's not worth it!" Elphaba said disapprovingly "I'll take the dare"

"Fine then artichoke, you have to...." Avaric looked around the circle for ideas "Kiss Fiyero since he has such a HUGE crush on you!"

The group gasped as Elphaba looked at Avaric with the wickedest look she could manage.

"Go on then... or are you too scared to!" Avaric challenged. Elphaba looked down at her feet not wanting to see Fiyero's reaction to this dare. However when she finally did look up at him she saw that he wasn't angry at her or anything of the sort. She looked at him for approval before she continued.

"Its ok Fae" He whispered in her ear and with that Elphaba kissed Fiyero very gently and looked deep into his eyes. Fiyero could see that Elphaba was a little shaken up by the dare so he slipped his arm protectively around her. Normally she would have shrugged him off but today she didn't and Fiyero was quite pleased about that.

"Ok then... Fiyero, truth or dare?" Avaric asked looking defeated

"Truth" He replied not wanting to cause Elphaba any more embarrassment.

Avaric smiled menacingly and questioned "Do you like Elphaba more than a friend?"

Elphaba slipped out of his arms and looked down at her feet once again; truthfully she didn't know what answer she wanted to hear. Galinda glared at Avric showing how much she hated him.

"Well, I... YES ok I do" Fiyero gasped looking at Elphaba for a reaction.

"I...I don't know what to say... I mean..." Elphaba stuttered trying to fit together the words in her head but she couldn't. "You're lying... you must be...I..." She looked up at Fiyero and saw in his eyes that he meant what he said.

The rest of the group looked on at them in awe not knowing what to say or do. Fiyero pulled Elphaba up from the ground and led her away from the group because he wanted to talk to her alone. They walked in silence until the reached the main gates of Shiz; Fiyero was the one to break the silence.

"Fae, you know I meant everything I said... don't you?" He quietly said

"I'm sorry... it's just a little hard for me to accept..." Elphaba replied earnestly

_Back at the embankment_

"Well... that was awkward" Said Boq to break the silence

"AVARIC... how could you... Poor Elphie!" shouted Galinda

"I didn't think he ACTUALLY liked her that way I was just joking!" Avaric retorted

"What are you saying my sister isn't good enough for him?!?!" Nessa cried out

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying; she looks like a toad for goodness sake!" Avaric cackled.

"Well I don't think she does and neither does Fiyero, it was only yesterday when he was saying how pretty she was!" Galinda challenged.

"If I had arms you would most definitely have a red face right now!" she cursed

"What the heck does that mean?" He questioned

"It means I would have slapped you by now you big ape!" She raised her voice

"HAHA too bad you can't!" He teased menacingly

"That's it! BOQ SLAP HIM... NOW!" She carried on

"But... I... I..." Boq started

"NOW!" she raised her voice even louder

Boq knew that he would never get out of this so he took a step forward towards Avaric – who towered above the little munchkin Boq. He quickly lifted his hand and slapped Avaric as hard as he could manage; Avaric however fell to the ground in laugher at the lightness of the slap. The rest of the group giggled too, well, all except Boq!


	7. Chapter 7

_Half term Camping_

It was now half term, Elphaba, Fiyero, Galinda and Boq decided that instead of being bored at Shiz for a whole two weeks they would go camping in a forest about twenty miles from Oz.

"Galinda hurry up, Fiyero and Boq will be here in 10 minutes! I really don't see why you need to take Ball gowns and high heels; we're going to be in a field for Oz sake!" Shouted Elphaba.

"Elphie, its important I look good ALL of the time!" Galinda said dramatically.

"Whatever Galinda just hurry up Ok!" Replied Elphaba.

Galinda gave up trying to pick out outfits and stuffed the whole contents of her closet into her three enormous, pink suitcases. Elphaba on the other hand had one suitcase with only the bare essentials she needed for the camping trip.

There was a knock at the door and Elphaba went to answer it.

"Oh come in you two, I'm ready but I'm afraid miss 'I have to look good all the time' is running a little late!" Said Elphaba sarcastically.

"Oh its ok, we're in no rush Miss Galinda!" Said Boq while looking dreamily at her.

Elphaba and Fiyero didn't seem to notice as they were too busy talking with each other to care about what the other two people in the room were doing.

Before long the four friends were sitting in a carriage on their way to their camp site.

"It was a great idea to come camping Fiyero, I've never been before because my family were too afraid I would get lost in the greenery... Though I'm sure it was meant as an insult!" Elphaba said.

"There there don't worry, I'll never let you out of my sight... day or night... hey that rhymed... Ain't that right... I'll just hold you tight!" Teased Fiyero flirtatiously.

"Ahhhhh Elphie, he's so sweet to you... Its love poetry!" Sighed Galinda.

"I don't think that was intentional!" Elphaba remarked but smiled towards Fiyero anyway.

"Still... It's still sweet! I wish someone would do that for me!" She said.

Boq thought about something poetical in his head... unfortunately he couldn't come up with anything near as good as Fiyero's accidental poetry to Elphaba.

"I saw a tree, I was Happy, I say yippee" Boq said to Galinda.

"Eeerm.... that was a bit random... Moving on..." Galinda quickly said.

The carriage came to a stop and it was clear that they had arrived at their destination. The group stared out of the windows admiring the scenery when a bang on the roof disturbed them as the driver had become impatient.

"OK OK WE'RE GETTING OUT!" Elphaba called up to the driver

Soon they were in the perfect spot to pitch their two tents, one for the two girls and the other for the two boys. Whether it would stay this way no one knew.

After cosily sitting by the fire Galinda retired to the tent followed by Boq whilst Elphaba and Fiyero stayed outside to enjoy each others company some more before going back. Elphaba and Fiyero sat close to each other on the log they were sitting on while they shared memories of past happenings, many of which were funny.

"We better quieten down before we wake Galinda and Boq, I have to say, never in a million years did I see those two sharing a tent but I'm glad it worked out this way otherwise I'd have to share with her." Elphaba said.

"In that case I'm glad too!" replied Fiyero.

All of a sudden there was a mighty snore from the tent Galinda and Boq were sharing.

"That has to be Boq!" Fiyero concluded

"Mmmmmm shoes...." Came from the tent.

"GALINDA?" They said in unison.

They began to laugh so hard they fell backwards off the log they were sitting upon and laughed even more ferociously. They crawled their way to the tent and Elphaba said through giggles

"You'd better wait out here while I get changed." And then she disappeared into the tent.

Fiyero admired her slender shadow of her body that he could see on the tent. Thoughts went through his mind about Elphaba even though he knew nothing like that would happen between them tonight.

"Ok you can come in now" Elphaba called "I'll come out so you can change too"

Elphaba began to climb out of the tent but Fiyero pushed her back in playfully.

"No worries Fae, I'm not shy..." He said with a wink.

"But Yero..." She began but was soon cut off by the pitter-patter of rain on the tent roof. "Well I can't go outside now..."

Fiyero stripped off to his undergarments and slipped into his sleeping bag. He shuffled towards Elphaba who was lying down in her nightie with a dressing gown on top of it. They stared into each others eyes and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When they woke up the next morning they found Galinda and Boq staring at them with grins upon their face.

"OOOOh what happened here then?" Galinda said playfully.

It was only then when Elphaba and Fiyero realised how they had ended up. They were snuggled close together with their arms wrapped around each other lovingly. They quickly shuffled away from each other but Fiyero noticed how uncomfortable Elphaba looked with Boq seeing her in her night clothes so he zipped up the tent once again and tried to comfort her by wrapping his arms around her again.

"It's ok Fae" He said soothingly then He planted a small kiss on her forehead "We don't have to go anywhere today if you don't want to, besides the ground is still wet from last nights rain, its as if fate wanted this to happen."

"Ok... but as soon as it dry we should go out and prove to them we have nothing to be ashamed of!" She whispered to him.

For a few hours Elphaba and Fiyero stayed in the tent telling each other stories and sharing things with one and other.

"Fae, the ground is dry now you can come out" said Fiyero.

"Ok great, where are Boq and Galinda?" Said Elphaba wearily to Fiyero.

"I think they went out, we'll go and find them in a minute I just need to find my shoe.... Oh got it!"

Elphaba and Fiyero wandered through the forest hand in hand as they searched for Galinda and Boq. When they found them they were swimming in a nearby lake happily splashing each other.

"Hey Guys" Fiyero said whilst waving his one free hand.

"Oh hi, sorry about earlier... we were wrong to burst in on you like that..." Boq explained

"Look, I'm only going to say this once... Nothing happened, theres a BIG difference between harmless Hugging and well... you know what!" Cried Elphaba.

"OK OK! We believe you... we were only joking!" Galinda called from the water "Lets just forgive and forget"

Fiyero and Elphaba stood staring into the water, Fiyero fidgeted next to Elphaba and she said

"Its ok Yero, you don't have to stand around me like a spare part! Go have fun!"

He didn't need any more convincing. Soon he was splashing around in the water with Boq and Galinda but he couldn't help feeling guilty about having fun when Elphaba couldn't.

Then whilst Elphaba had her guard down she heard a snap of a branch behind her. She turned around to see Avaric dangling in the air like a blimp coming towards her at full speed when he hit a branch and stopped. By that time Elphaba had noticed Fiyero running to her aid. He stopped to pick up a towel to dry himself with before pulling her into a protective, tight hug. It was now getting late and the four friends decided to punish Avaric for plotting against them by leaving him in the tree that he was now entangled in.

They made their way back to the campsite, they all chatted about the days events and what they were going to do on the next day of their camping trip. Tonight it was Elphaba and Fiyero who retired to their tent first, Fiyero wasn't going to let Elphaba out of his sight knowing that Avaric was in the same forest as them.

"Fiyero, I need to get changed..." Elphaba began.

"I'll just put my head under the sleeping bag... I won't be able to see anything!" Fiyero added. Elphaba began to get changed and he had to fight the urge to look up at her.

"Its ok Yero, you can look now" She said whilst climbing into her sleeping bag.

"Ok, how about I tell you a scary story?" He replied. What Elphaba didn't know was that Fiyero just wanted Elphaba to be scared so he could comfort her and hold her.

"Eeerm ok, but not too scary... after all we are in the middle of a forest with no one else..." She said.

"Ok ok!" He said with a grin "I'm here for you anyway Fae!"

"Theres a story about these woods actually.... they say that when the moon is full like tonight, the spirit of a lost man wonders around looking for his prey.... and when he finds them he..." He went to finish but was stopped by Elphaba cuddling close to him "Fae are you sure you want me to finish?"

"Um...." She said doubtfully still clinging on to Fiyero. Fiyero smiled down at her and climbed into her sleeping bag so they could be closer to each other in the night. He held her close telling her everything was ok and they soon drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile Avaric had managed to get down from the tree he was stuck and plotted revenge against his new found enemies. He found there campsite and quickly planned a prank in his head, he shook the tent that Elphaba and Fiyero were sleeping in and made frightening sounds hoping to scare them.

"Yero, wake up... did you hear that!" Elphaba said with fear.

"It was probably just the wind" Fiyero decided but huddled closer to the frightened Elphaba anyway "Go back to sleep Fae, I'm here"

The pair were soon asleep again and Avaric chuckled to himself quietly as he went to get a bucket of water. He knew of Elphaba's intolerance towards it so he plotted to throw it on her when she left the tent. Avaric got back to the campsite and shook the tent once again making the noises he had made only a few minutes ago.

This time Fiyero did hear and feel what was going on and when Elphaba tried to leave the tent in fear he quickly pulled her back towards him.

Avaric had just missed Elphaba with the water....

"DAM IT!" He shouted.

"Avaric is that you? You just wait until I get my hands on you..." Elphaba cried with anger but she saw the water that had drenched the tent and realised what he was going to do to her. "Yero, you saved me from that water without even realising it!" Then she gave him a loving kiss to show her thanks.

"Ewwww... do you mind saving that for when I'm NOT around" Avaric jeered.

With that Fiyero dived out of the tent and sprung on Avaric punching him and kicking him. Boq saw what was going on and went to help Fiyero.

"Come on you guys this isn't going to solve anything..." Galinda yawned as she went to get her wand "This is how you do it..."

Galinda pointed her wand at Avaric and quickly shouted "SHOES!"

The group laughed uncontrollably as Galinda had infact turned Avaric into a pair of sparkly, blue high heeled shoes.

"OOOOOH such a pretty pair of shoes too" Galinda squealed excitedly. Then she fetched a shoe box from her tent and placed Avaric the pair of shoes into it. She labelled the box with the address of Shiz University and went to post them in the letter box with Boq accompanying her. Elphaba thanked her friends for helping her and she and Fiyero climbed back into their tent once again.

"Yero, I don't know how to thank you... that water... it could have killed me... and you..." Elphaba rambled her thank you.

"Fae, you being here with me is thanks enough" He said

"Yero my hero..." She whispered quietly before falling back to sleep

The next morning the group woke up and decided to go for a picnic near the river they had been to the day before. Galinda liked Boq a lot more than she was letting on but Elphaba could see right through them. Time passed by and after a full day of laughing and joking they returned to camp just as the sun began to set.

"Oh what a wonderful day we've had" Boq said with a contented sigh.

"Yes I agree, after last night it was just what we needed!" Galinda said "I think I'm going to change..."

Galinda got up from the log she was sitting on and went to open the tent.

"Um Boq... I think we have a problem here... The zipper... Its stuck!" Galinda cried

"WHAT... "Shouted Boq as he went to see if he could budge the zip "Its no use... It's stuck fast"

After a lot of debating the group decided they would all squeeze into Elphaba and Fiyero's tent. They all bundled in and because there was only 2 sleeping bags, Elphaba shared with Fiyero and Galinda Shared with Boq.

"Well isn't this cosy" Boq said happily as he got as close to Galinda as he dared.

"Yeah, I agree with you mate" Laughed Fiyero as he too got closer to Elphaba too.

"Well I'm glad you two find this so amusing!" Galinda said angrily.

There was little room in the tent and after a lot of fidgeting they all fell to sleep next to each other with barely enough room to move. Elphaba woke and looked at the clock near her.

"Uh great... 2am! Why must I wake so early?" She said quietly to herself. Then she realised what position she was in... She had ended up in a rather compromising position - on top of Fiyero! She looked across at Galinda and Boq to see that they had nearly all the room in the tent so she couldn't move off him.

"Yero... Yero!" She whispered urgently not wanting to wake Galinda and Boq "Yero wake up..."

"What... Fae..." He said tiredly as he looked up to see her on top of him. He chuckled and moved the piece of hair that had slipped out of her braid and onto her face "What's wrong with the floor, am I just more comfortable?"

She laughed as she thought about how they had ended up this way.

"Yero, you know I can't move otherwise I would!" She said as she stared into his blue eyes lovingly. "We are screwed!"

"Hey it's nice for you to look on the bright side! Besides I don't want you to move, I kinda like it down here" He said in a flirtatious manner before hugging her close and kissing her sweetly.

"Yero, we can't do this with them next to us!" She added urgently before things got out of hand.

"I know, I know..." Fiyero added.

"Oh Luraline, this doesn't look good Yero... Just imagine what they will think!" She emphasised but was soon glad to see that Galinda and Boq weren't waking up anytime soon.

They tried to move Galinda and Boq up so Elphaba could squeeze in next to Fiyero but failed miserably as they only spread out more. Feeling defeated but silently pleased they finally gave in and fell to sleep in the position that they were in.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now Morning and Galinda woke up first.

"Good morning everyone I had a....." Galinda went to finish her sentence but saw how Fiyero and Elphaba were laying "Boq... wake up... Boq!"

Boq stirred as Galinda nudged him gently.

"Yes Galinda.... oh..." Boq stared at Elphaba and Fiyero "I think we should wake them up and ask them what the hell is going on!"

Boq and Galinda tried to wake Elphaba but failed so they tried Fiyero.

"Uh.... what..." Fiyero yawned "Oh...."

"Fiyero what the hell is going on!" Galinda challenged. Fiyero looked up at Elphaba who was still asleep, clinging on to him.

"Its not what it looks like guys... You two took all the room and Elphaba found herself like this in the middle of the night. She woke me up but we couldn't budge you..." He said quickly as Elphaba stirred.

"Good morning Yero" Elphaba yawned before she saw Galinda and Boq staring at her "Oh..."

"It's ok Fiyero explained" Galinda giggled in a girlish manner "Sorry about taking all the room Elphie... Though it doesn't seem to have bothered you much!"

"Here let me move up so you can squeeze back in" Boq offered to Elphaba.

"Thanks..." Elphaba began to move but was stopped by Fiyero who spun her over so she was on the bottom and Kissed Her whilst looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Errrm Yero... There are two other people in this tent you know..." She stuttered.

"Yeah I know but... I couldn't help myself!" He confidently said as Elphaba slid across so she could lay next to him.

"Its ok we were just going..." Sad Boq as he and Galinda hurried out of the tent not wanting to see anymore.

Fiyero and Elphaba quickly dressed and so did Galinda and Boq. They all decided that today they would go for a walk in the woods.

"I TOLD YOU BOQ... GO AWAY... IF YOU CAN'T CONSIDER MY FEELINGS THEN GO!" Galinda shouted

"GALINDA WHY THE HELL DO YOU NEED MORE SHOES" Boq shouted back in reply.

"A GIRL CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MANY SHOES!" She continued "BESIDES I ONLY HAVE 119 PAIRS!"

"ONLY 119 PAIRS! YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" he cried.

The argument carried on and Elphaba and Fiyero laughed as they looked on at their childish disagreement.

"Oh Yero... Those to are so funny! I don't know why there bothering to argue... They'll be friends again by the end of the day" She said as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know... Galinda does take shoes very seriously! I don't think they'll make up for at least 2 days!" Fiyero disagreed.

The group had stopped for a rest and Galinda came up to Elphaba and informed her that She and Boq were now friends again.

"You were saying Yero??" Elphaba reminded him of the conversation they had had just ten minutes earlier.

"Fine you win!" He said with a childish pout on his face.

"Yero, you're so annoying!" She swatted him away in a playful manner as Boq and Galinda laughed at the face he was pulling.

"Yeah but... that's why you love me!" He said as he flashed a confident, lopsided grin at Elphaba that always managed to melt her heart.

The days passed quickly then and it was soon the groups last night at the campsite before returning to Shiz. They were all sad that their trip had to end the next day because they had all had the best holiday ever. Earlier that day Boq had discovered that one of Galinda's dresses had got caught in the zipper of their tent. He managed to prize it open and they were relived that they wouldn't have to spend another night crushed in a tent with the two love birds Elphaba and Fiyero.

It was getting late and they had to be up very early the next morning to they all retired to their tents.

In Boq and Galinda's tent things were going well and Boq was pleased when Galinda finally let him sleep in the same sleeping bag with her. Though Galinda wouldn't admit it, she was really growing to like Boq, perhaps more than a friend.

Elphaba and Fiyero were also very relieved not to have to share their tent with Boq and Galinda.

"This has been the best trip ever Yero, we really will have to do this again!" Elphaba said. Fiyero smiled to himself as he thought of the great time they had had on the trip.

"Yeah... I can't believe how well Galinda has coped with 'the great out doors!'" He said.

"Yeah me to, though my personal favourite thing that Galinda had done on this trip is turn Avaric into a pair of high heels... now that was priceless " Elphaba laughed.

"I hope Morrible can't change him back so he has to stay that way forever, that really would make my day!" Fiyero added

They chatted for a while before falling into a contented sleep, neither of them woke until the next morning.

"Galinda, for Oz sake! Must you spend an hour and a half putting make up on! We have to go!" Said an annoyed Elphaba.

"Elphie, YES! I already told you I HAVE to look good... For Boq!" Galinda squealed excitedly and Elphaba forgot her anger.

"Are you two... Together now?!?" Elphaba asked and Galinda nodded eagerly in response.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you... Now HURRY UP!" Elphaba added sarcastically.

"Elphie, you ruined the moment!" Galinda called out as Elphaba began to walk away to help the boys get their things into the carriage.


	11. Chapter 11

After an hour of travelling they were back at Shiz, much to the groups sadness they said goodbye and agreed to meet later, then they went their separate ways to the dorm rooms. Elphaba laughed as Galinda struggled with her three huge, pink suitcases but decided she would help by carrying one for her.

The two girls began to unpack their things when there was a knock at the door. Elphaba went to answer and saw Fiyero standing there so she invited him in.

"So what brings you here Yero?" She asked.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see you my darling Fae" He said.

Then Fiyero began to tickle Elphaba who was laughing so hard she fell onto her bed taking Fiyero down with her.

"Ahhhhhhhh Elphie! You two are so cute together!" Galinda squealed as she went to touch up her makeup in the bathroom.

"Fae, theres party at the Ozdust ballroom tomorrow and I wondered if you wanted to go?" Fiyero said suggestively "Galinda and Boq are going so I thought it might be fun."

"Yero, you know parties aren't my thing... but if you think it'll be fun then I suppose we could go for a little while" she answered "But the problem is... I don't have anything to wear!"

"Well then, why don't I take you shopping now?" He added

"Um, I suppose that would be ok..." Elphaba tried to continue but was cut of by Galinda.

"OMG DID I HEAR A MENTION OF SHOPPING! I WANT TO COME TO!" She bounced up and down excitedly "let's go fetch Boq and we can all go together!"

Soon Elphaba, Fiyero, Galinda and Boq were on the way to Ozma shopping centre. Galinda chatted to Elphaba the whole way there about how pink goes good with green and various other things Elphaba really couldn't care less about. Galinda decided that she would take Elphaba to get a dress and that Fiyero would take Boq to get a new suit. They went their separate ways and promised they would meet up for lunch in the food court at 2pm.

"ELPHIE! This dress would look perfect on you!" Galinda chirped whilst holding up a terribly pink dress.

"GALINDA FOR THE 9TH TIME TODAY... I AM NOT WEARING A PINK DRESS!" Shouted Elphaba.

"Fine then..." Galinda looked around the shop to find a dress that Elphaba would like "Now this really is perfect!"

Galinda held up a dress that really was perfect for Elphaba. It was a strapless, deep black gown that flowed to the ground gracefully and it had some gathers near the end of the bodice. Elphaba agreed to try it on.

"Galinda I look ridiculous, I'm not coming out!" Elphaba argued

"Elphie pleaseeeee! I bet it looks stunning on you!" Galinda moaned.

After a lot of coaxing from Galinda, Elphaba stepped out of the changing room. Galinda gasped at how amazing the dress looked on Elphaba.

"Elphie, if you don't get that dress I will personally kill you... It looks absolutely AMAZING on you!" Galinda seriously said.

"But..." Elphaba began.

"No buts Elphie, you are getting that dress!" Galinda said determinedly

Elphaba knew there was no arguing with Galinda so she brought the dress and she and Galinda went to find the two boys in the food court.

"Fiyero, you just wait until you see Elphie in her new dress! She looks so beautiful in it!" Galinda cried

"Well, she looks incredibly beautiful all of the time so any improvement on that... I won't be able to control myself!" Fiyero looked at Elphaba who was blushing intensely.

"Awwwwww! Elphie isn't that sweet!" Galinda said then turned to Boq "Did you find something nice to wear to the Ozdust Boq dearest?"

"Yes, Fiyero said you'd like it very much" Boq said then smiled at Galinda.

"I suppose we better be getting back." Elphaba suggested.


	12. Chapter 12

It was almost time for Fiyero and Boq to go and pick Elphaba and Galinda up from their dorm room, Elphaba was nevous about the party and she hoped that she wouldn't make a fool of herself. Galinda on the other hand couldn't wait and she was now swinging her legs back and forth impatiently waiting for the two boys to arrive.

There was a knock at the door and Galinda eagerly went to answer it.

"Hi Galinda, you look very beautiful in your new ball gown" Boq complimented " and I love you're new shoes too, its 120 pairs now right?"

"Why thank you Boq, that was very kind! I love you're new suit too and yes i now have 120 pairs of shoes... and I named each pair... well theres Dora and sparkles and emerald and sandy and... !" Galinda gushed " Oh Fiyero, I'll just go and get Elphie!"

"Thank god she didn't name all 120 pairs!" Fiyero muttered under his breath.

Elphaba stepped out of the door and Fiyero felt his jaw drop. She looked so beautiful, even more beautiful than Fiyero thought she looked every day. He noticed how the dress clung to her in all the right places, suiting her figure perfectly.

"Um Hi Yero..." Elphaba didn't get a reaction so she waved a hand in front of his face "Yero?"

"I-I'm sorry... its just you look..." He tried to finish but Elphaba interrupted

"Ridiculous? I know... I..." This time it was Elphaba who didn't get to finish as Fiyero had pulled her into him placing a light kiss on top of her head.

"No Fae... You look... stunning... I can't describe how amazing you look..." He stuttered as he tried to explain, Elphaba blushed.

"Um thanks Yero, can you like... get off me... Galinda and Boq are right behind us" She laughed nervously.

"Oh... yeah... sorry, I couldn't help myself!" He chuckled.

Galinda and Boq stared in awe at the pairs reaction towards each other.

"Ok... shall we get going then?" Boq asked.

Fiyero and Elphaba teared their eyes away from each other reluctantly and agreed. Soon they were in the Ozdust ballroom.

"Fae, do you want to dance?" Fiyero said as he swayed to the music.

"I... don't think I know how..." Elphaba replied sheepishly.

"Of course you do Fae" He said whilst leading her to the dance floor.

Fiyero gently pulled her closer to him and put his arms around her waist. Elphaba wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to sway to the music together. Fiyero sang quietly in Elphaba's ear, his voice was smooth and deep, it immediately made Elphaba relax so she laid her head against him and carried on swaying to the music.

"Awwwwww look at them Boq! They look so perfect together... so happy!" Galinda sighed wondering if she and Boq would ever be like them.

"Um Galinda, would you care to dance?" Boq questioned.

"Yes of course" She giggled.

Both couples spent the night dancing and chatting. Elphaba and Fiyero decided to leave earlier than Boq and Galinda, Galinda made Fiyero promise to look after her and of course he said he would.

"Fae, did you enjoy tonight?" Fiyero said.

"Yes, it was better than I thought it would be... to tell you the truth I was quite worried about it" Elphaba commented.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it... I certainly did!" Fiyero laughed and took Elphaba's hand into his then took Elphaba back to her dorm room where Galinda was waiting for her; the pair said their goodbyes and parted for the night.

"OOOOOOh Elphie did you enjoy the party?" Galinda asked excitedly.

"Actually yes Galinda I did..." She replied with a surprised look on her face "anyway we should get some sleep, we have classes tomorrow"

The two girls fell asleep wishing that the half term had been longer.


	13. Chapter 13

It was time for Classes. No one wanted the break to end but as they say all good things must come to an end.

"Come on Galinda, we're going to be late for class!" Called Elphaba.

"I'll be ready in a minute Elphie, I just need to Beautify myself!" Galinda replied as Elphaba rolled her eyes at the response.

Finally Galinda was ready and they made their way to their separate classes. Galinda had politics and Elphaba had life sciences, she was glad to have this class first because it would give her a chance to talk to Fiyero. She smiled at him and took her seat next to him.

"Good morning Class, before half term we were talking about the great drought. We're going to carry on with this subject so please take your exercise books and pens out and take some notes from the board." Dr Dillamond ordered.

Fiyero nudged Elphaba and asked for a pen, she rolled her eyes and agreed to lend him one. It was the first day back after half term and he was already depending on her.

Fiyero nudged her again and pointed towards someone in the class, Elphaba tried her best not to pay attention to his silly antics but gave in and looked anyway. It was Avaric!

"I think he made a prettier pair of shoes" Fiyero whispered into Elphaba's ear. This made her giggle quietly as she thought of how Galinda had turned him into a pair of blue high heels. Avaric glared at them but this only made their laughter grow.

Elphaba had history next so she separated from Fiyero and began walking to her history classroom. She unwillingly remembered that she had to sit next to Avaric in this class and she groaned to herself at the thought of having to sit next to him for a whole hour.

"Hello Artichoke" Avaric sneered.

"Hello Avaric" Elphaba replied with an equal amount of malice.

"You just listen Greenie, one day... when Fiyero isn't there to protect you... I'll get you back... If it's the last thing I do!" He whispered in her ear with evil in his voice and she gasped at the threat that had just been made.

The hour passed slowly with many glares between the two enemies but finally the class was over and Elphaba dashed out to find Fiyero. This was the first time she had actually been scared of someone.

"Fiyero there you are!" She said with relief as she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Fae is something wrong? ... not that I don't appreciate being greeted this way!" He said returning the hug.

"Well yes, it's Avaric... She answered.

"WHAT! What did he say?" He asked holding her tighter.

"He said that when you aren't there to protect me he would get me back if it's the last thing he does." She said with a tinge of fear in her voice "I know what he's capable of... he would have killed me with the water... if not for you..."

"Fae, I'll always be here for you! Where the heck is Avaric? ... I'm going to kill him; he can't make threats like that and get away with it!" He said with anger building up inside of him.

"Yero, calm down... He's not worthy of a fight... Just don't leave me." She said through tears that burned her face. Fiyero wiped them away with his shirt and took her back to his dorm room to comfort her.

He opened the door with a key he pulled from his pocket and let her inside.

"Welcome to my humble home" He said mischievously making Elphaba feel a little better.

"Thanks Yero, I don't know what I'd do without you" Elphaba said thankfully as she made her way to sit on the corner of his bed.

"No problem, you know I'd do anything for you!" He replied whilst sitting down next to her and putting a comforting arm around her. After a while Elphaba decided she should go because Galinda would be worried about her, Fiyero walked her back to her room not wanting to leave her vulnerable to Avaric. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

"Elphie, where have you been?!" asked Galinda.

"Sorry Galinda... I was a bit upset after my history class..." Elphaba looked at the floor as she said this.

"It's ok Fae, I'll explain" He offered "You see Galinda, Avaric threatened her... he basically said that when I'm not around... he would get her back if it was the last thing he does."

"Oh no... Elphie!" Galinda threw herself across the room at her friend pulling her into a hug "He's such a meanie! I'll turn him into a toad or... or... a bubble... if he dare touch you! Come on Fiyero... GROUP HUG!"

Fiyero laughed and joined the 'Group hug' to please Galinda.

"Fiyero, I have decided that you're staying here tonight!" Galinda began "My Elphie needs you!"

"Galinda what if Fiyero doesn't want..." Elphaba started but was interrupted by Fiyero.

"No she's right Fae; I'm staying here!" He said with determination.

"OMG I could give you both makeovers!" Galinda squealed.

"NO!" Elphaba and Fiyero shouted in unison.

"Awwwwww come on guys, it would be so FUN! I could give you matching outfits... Matching hair..." Galinda contemplated.

"Galinda, I know I speak for myself and Fiyero when I say this..." Elphaba continued "No matching clothes, hair or anything else! Do you seriously think we would want to look like... well, mini Galinda's?"

"Hey actually, I think this pink ball gown would look so great on me..." Fiyero joked as he held up a totally pink and puffy ball gown with LOTS of sequins on up to him.

"Yero, don't encourage her!" Elphaba laughed "Galinda, we have to find something that everyone wants to do!"

"Hmmmmmm..." Galinda thought out loud "Why don't we have a pillow fight!"

Galinda ran over to her bed and fetched a huge fluffy pillow and began whacking Fiyero and Elphaba as hard as she could through her giggles.

"Take that!" Galinda shouted as both Elphaba went to grab the nearest pillow she could find.

Elphaba sneaked up on Galinda from the behind hitting her twice as hard as she had them.

"HA!" Elphaba said as Galinda collapsed onto her bed. Elphaba turned around as Fiyero tapped her on her shoulder not realising that Fiyero too had grabbed a pillow. He blocked her attempts to hit him and grabbed her by the waist pulling her into him playfully.

"Thought you were winning did you!" Fiyero asked as she tried to pull away to attack him with the pillow she still had in her hand.

Galinda lunged at them across the room causing all the friends to collapse to the floor with Galinda on top then Elphaba and then Fiyero at the bottom being crushed by the two girls.

"Um, Galinda... Fae? As much as I love this carpet I wouldn't mind getting up off it sometime soon" Fiyero Said through Laughter.

"I can't get up with Galinda Sitting on me!" Cried Elphaba with a stifled laugh as she was being squished into Fiyero.

"Oh... Sorry guys!" Galinda said as she pulled herself off Elphaba and Fiyero who in turn both got up off the floor.

After another two hours of sleepover antics, Galinda fell asleep on her fuchsia coloured bed in mass of pillows and clothes. Elphaba and Fiyero Settled on Elphaba's bed and they too soon fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

A few Days later the pupils of Dr Dillamond were assigned a project. The project was a study of Animals and their rights. Elphaba was of course thrilled with the chosen subject and couldn't wait to get to work on it. The students all chose their pairs quickly; Elphaba chose to work with Fiyero but assured him that he would do an equal amount of work to her, much to his disappointment.

Elphaba and Fiyero headed over to the library straight after class to get a head start on the project.

"Ok Yero, you go and look for some books that will help us over there" She said pointing to her right "And I'll look over here."

"Yes mam!" Fiyero saluted and Elphaba rolled her eyes in response, if it was down to him to organise everything nothing would ever get done.

Elphaba walked over to the huge shelves of books and began searching intently. She didn't notice Avaric sneaking up behind her until he spoke to her in a vengeful voice causing her to drop the books she had picked out.

"Hello Artichoke, getting a head start on the project are we? " He sneered as he covered her mouth with his hand making sure she couldn't call for help. Elphaba could only look on in fear as she knew trying to get away would be pointless. "Where's you're precious 'Yero' now hey?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the library Fiyero grabbed the books he had found and placed them on the table where he and Elphaba had left their things. He wondered where Elphaba had gotten to and decided to look for her amongst the endless shelves of books and scrolls the library at Shiz contained.

Seeing Avaric with his hand over Elphaba's mouth he acted quickly not wanting to find out what he would do to her. Fiyero lunged at Avaric who was clearly surprised by the sudden attack. Fiyero punched him hard in the face and his nose began to stream with sticky, red blood. He then left Avaric on the floor and rushed to Elphaba's aid.

"Fae, are you alright? Did he do anything to you?" Fiyero said as he held her protectively. She didn't answer as tears were now freely falling from her eyes causing her skin to sear with pain "Avaric, I swear down if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will kill you! You got off lightly there trust me... Now go away you evil little bastard before I do more than break your nose!"

"That's right Elphaba, you run back to Fiyero but I'm warning you... You better watch your back" Avaric said with hatred in his voice whilst wiping more blood from his clearly broken nose.

Fiyero turned back to Elphaba wiping the tears from her face with his shirt. She winced in pain at the feel of his shirt rubbing across her new burns.

"Yero, thank you I..." Elphaba began but never finished as she buried her face in her hands and shrank to the floor, leaning against a bookcase. Fiyero sat with her and placed an arm around her shoulder doing his best to comfort her "What did I ever do to him, surely me being green isn't enough to do this?"

"Fae, he's just evil he doesn't even need a reason... Just a victim!" Fiyero said as anger built up inside of him.

A teacher who had watched the whole incident but 'failed' to react called the police and had Avaric arrested for threatening Elphaba. The police arrived and escorted him to prison, Elphaba, Fiyero, Boq and Galinda were only too glad to see the back of him.

A week passed at Shiz and nothing eventful had happened, both couples were still happily together. With Avaric now out of the picture everything was going extremely well.

Tomorrow was Elphaba's birthday. Fiyero, Boq and Galinda decided to make it special as no one had ever celebrated the day she was born on. This year it would be different, they were all determined for it to go well so they planned a surprise birthday party for Elphaba with just the four of them and Nessa-rose.

"OOOOh Elphie! It's your birthday tomorrow!" Galinda said flamboyantly.

"Yes Galinda, I do know that but no one has ever celebrated it so it's just another day of the year!" Elphaba stated as she tried to concentrate on reading a book on animal rights for the project she and Fiyero were still working hard on.

"Elphie, you mustn't think that way anymore! A lot has changed since last year... for the good! Just think about it... You have Fiyero... you met me and Boq and now your more confident in yourself too!" Galinda argued "This is going to be your bestest birthday ever! Nothing is too much for my dearest and most darlingest friend!"

"Oh Galinda I know this year has been amazing but please DON'T go over the top!" Elphaba moaned.

There was a knock at the door and Elphaba got up to answer it.

"Oh hi Yero... come in" She greeted before giving him a brief kiss.

"Hey Fae... and Galinda" Fiyero added as he walked through the door and sat on the edge of Elphaba's bed.

"So what brings you here?" Elphaba asked.

"So now I have to have a reason to see my girlfriend?" He said mischievously as he put an arm around Elphaba's waist pulling her into him.

"No... I was just asking if you wanted something" She concluded

"Well, I can think of one thing..." Fiyero flirted.

"YERO..." Elphaba said as she swatted him away in a playful manner.

"What?" He said trying to look innocent "Is it my fault you're so irresistible?!?!"

"Aawwwww" Said Galinda from the corner of the room where she was watching the pair. She bounced over to them and pulled them into a group hug "I love you guys! Oh and Fiyero please tell Elphie to stop being so silly by saying her birthday is just another day of the year!"

"Fae seriously, your birthday is not just another day! You're going to be 18 so we have to do something special!" Fiyero said with determination.

"Will you guys shut up if I agree to go along with it?" Elphaba said doubtfully.

"Yes and I promise Elphie you are going to have the best birthday ever!" Galinda bubbled with excitement "I've got you the most adorable present too Elphie! You're going to LOVE it!"

Elphaba thought about what 'adorable' meant to Galinda - something Pink and Frilly with Sequins and LOTS Glitter! She shuddered at the thought of the present Galinda may have gotten her.

"What's wrong Elphie? Are you cold?" Galinda asked noticing Elphaba's shiver.

"No, No... I'm fine!" Elphaba answered trying not to laugh. She sensed Fiyero knew what she had been thinking as he too looked as if he was trying to hold back his laughter.

"So what are we going to do today guys?" Fiyero said once he'd composed himself.

"Well, I told Nessa I'd meet her in the coffee shop at 1 o'clock so how about I meet both of you two and Boq of course here after and we can decide then?" Elphaba said as she rushed to find her coat noticing it was now quarter to one.

"Sounds perfect! OOOH I just know we are going to have a thrillifying day!" Galinda added enthusiastically.

"Ok then I'll be seeing you two later!" Elphaba called as she walked out of the door.

"Ok Fiyero, now that she's gone show me what you got Elphie for her birthday!" Galinda ordered. Fiyero reached in his pocked at pulled out a small blue box with green stripes patterned on it.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Fiyero asked as he showed Galinda a beautiful gold locket with a heart engraved on the front with a single emerald and a single sapphire in the middle for decoration. On the back of the locket there was an inscription and this read -

_To my darling Fae, love always, Yero x _

On the inside there were two small slots to fit pictures in, Fiyero had placed a picture of Elphaba and himself together in one and in the other a picture of Galinda and Boq.

"OMG!" Galinda gasped "Like it? She'll LOVE it Fiyero! It's so beautifully thoughtful of you!"


	15. Authors note

**Authors note:**

**After some thinking I've decided to shelf this story for a while because 1. I have no idea where to go with it 2. I can't find the time to get together with my friend to write it.**

**I may come back to this story in time but I'd like to focus on a new project that I'm working on.**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and added this story to their alerts!**


End file.
